


Год без Юури

by Lavender_Prime



Series: Юурам от tigersilver [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: После победы над Темным Властелином Юури, казалось, навсегда покинул Шин-Макоку. До его следующего визита на Земле прошло несколько месяцев, а в Шин-Макоку – целый год. Как провел этот год Вольфрам?





	Год без Юури

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Yuuri-Less Year](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407250) by tigersilver. 



> 1) от автора: Это не в полном смысле яой, поэтому заранее простите, что вынуждена вас разочаровать. А еще это POV Вольфрама;   
> 2) таймлайн: между вторым и третьим сезоном;   
> 3) предыстория к юураму «Поцелуи и разговоры», но можно читать как самостоятельную историю

За месяцы, прошедшие с возвращения 27-го мао на Землю, уклад Замка мало изменился. Но даже не шибко внимательный наблюдатель немедленно заметил бы, что смеха после его ухода стало гораздо меньше – меньше улыбок, больше хмурых лиц и значительно больше усталых вздохов у населения и даже аристократии. Жители Шин-Макоку возмущались и успокаивались с меньшей охотой, чем обычно, и Гюнтер с Гвендалем проводили уйму драгоценного времени, утихомиривая горожан и жителей окружающих столицу деревень – и это не говоря уже о лидерах соседних государств, каждый из которых был весьма раздражен тем, что Избранный Мао избрал для себя быть где-то там еще. Конрад, однако, не принимал никакого участия в смягчении ситуации, отбыв куда-то вскоре после Шибуи Юури – в качестве единственного объяснения Гвендаль получил лишь туманный довод, что кто-то же должен присматривать за подростком в опасный период юности.  
От Вольфрама также не было никакой помощи, поскольку сразу же в день ухода Юури он взял Грету и весь свой ассортимент соблазнительных ночнушек и отбыл в поместье Бильфельдов зализывать раны. Как легко можно было понять, их было множество, все глубокие и не заживающие, но утешение родных земель и «других» родственников мало-помалу могло их исцелить – по крайней мере, он на это надеялся. В любом случае, Грета была в восторге от встречи со своими сводными кузенами и кузинами, что немного облегчило давление на экс-жениха предыдущего мао – ему почти не пришлось притворяться спокойным ни среди семьи, ни на публике. Его визит домой затянулся на недели.  
Пока не прибыл посланец от Гюнтера и его старшего полубрата, требующих возвращения Вольфа в замок Клятвы-на-Крови по причине того, что население жаждет хотя бы его присутствия в замке, раз уж Юури не может быть с ними. И более того: он должен править от имени Юури как 28-й мао, так решил Совет Десяти (на самом деле Совет Девяти, раз Бильфельдов не было, но кого это волнует?), и они не примут «нет» в качестве ответа – не в этот раз.  
Вольф поехал, как было велено, хотя и неохотно, прихватив с собой лишь самую любимую розовую ночнушку (подаренную мамой после того, как впервые было объявлено о его несчастливой помолвке), золотую брошь, видимо, забытую Юури в спешке, и минимум охраны, явно недостаточной для его нового статуса. И, разумеется, Грету, поскольку так же не мог вынести мысль о разлуке с ней, как и она.  
Грета была рада оказаться «дома» (ее собственный термин); Вольфрам тоже. Замок-на-Крови был «их» замком гораздо больше, чем Гвендаля или Шин-О. У Вольфрама было слишком много связанных с ним воспоминаний, чтобы чувствовать себя по-настоящему спокойно, как бы он ни пытался бодриться ради дочери. Коридоры звенели тишиной там, где должны были раздаваться его собственные гневные тирады и причитания его слабака; тренировочные площадки пустовали без игроков в бейсбол, идиотов, падающих с лошадей, и других идиотов, тратящих свое драгоценное время на ор на первых. Никто не выкрикивал внезапно имя Вольфарама и не пытался спрятаться от него за пыльными гобеленами; некому было лениво отсыпаться по утрам в спальне мао, безуспешно пытаясь избежать разбора документов и уроков фехтования. В купальнях не обнаруживались черноволосые краснеющие юноши; в конюшнях толстели и дремали боевые лошади. Удручающее зрелище.  
Но Вольф терпел – ради Гвендаля, который утверждал, что это его долг, и которому Вольф был обязан гораздо больше, чем до приезда Юури. Теперь он располагался в других покоях – он и Грета, они переехали этажом ниже королевского коридора, так что ему не приходилось краем глаза ловить вид запечатанной двери или думать, будто кто-то зовет его иногда по ночам. Он носил брошь, чьи широко расправленные крылья подбадривали его измученное сердце – дважды врученный подарок, некогда старательно забываемый день вручения броши стал одним из лучших воспоминаний Вольфрама.  
А время шло, без лишних треволнений благодаря помощи Гвендаля и Шери, надолго оставшихся в замке, хотя они, безусловно, должны были бы уже пребывать в других местах. Разумеется также остался Гюнтер, настаивая, что будет давать советы новому мао, как и предыдущему мао, а еще Йозак, которого можно было найти праздно слоняющимся по пустым коридорам или спящим где-нибудь в неожиданном месте на солнышке как ящерица. Иногда Вольфрам чувствовал, что Йозак слишком уж бдительно присматривает за его действиями – он не суицидник, вскипел потом Вольфрам перед равнодушным Гвендалем, ему просто немного одиноко. Его полубрат только кивнул и не сделал ничего, чтобы велеть рыжеволосому шпиону перестать тенью следовать за его маленьким братишкой.  
С течением времени постоянное вторжение Йозака в его личное пространство волновало 28-го мао все меньше и меньше. Вся его энергия уходила на Грету или бесконечные дела королевства. Горы бумаг Юури стали его собственными – и ему приходилось улыбаться, быть вежливым и дружелюбным на публике. Слишком часто, на его вкус, но это все было ради сохранения мира, оставленного им 27-ым мао. Это была суровая и непрестанная тренировка самоконтроля и решимости, и Вольфраму пришлось отложить в сторону свой гнев и вспыльчивость и слепо уйти в дела, не обращая внимание на обеспокоенные взгляды окружающих.  
Но огромный мир подхватил, выровнял, поддержал и принял светловолосого воина-мазоку с человеческой дочерью. Союзники знали его – кто не знает великолепного Вольфрама фон Бильфедьда, третьего экс-принца, избранного жениха 27-го мао! – и неохотно приняли его, как и Юури. «Он справится», – говорило все длящееся отсутствие восстаний в человеческих землях; «Он справится», – говорили официальные посольские письма от угрюмого Дай-Шимарона и прочих еще более дальних и жутких стран, заверяющих в стремлении к «мирному сосуществованию». «Он изменился, – заключили они, – он стал самостоятельным». Если бы Вольфраму довелось их слышать, он бы с ними полностью не согласился: его «самостоятельность» представляла собой сумбурные огрызки масштабного видения Юури, и этого было недостаточно, никогда не будет достаточно.  
Проходили месяцы, и 28-й мао все чаще и чаще обнаруживал себя вне стен замка, радостно сбегая при первой же возможности. Его бдительный полубрат и унаследованный советник закрывали на это глаза и иногда даже предоставляли страждущим весомые предлоги его отсутствия, бесспорно, понимая, что натянутый как струна Вольфрам, как бы он ни цеплялся за долг, переданный ему ушедшим Юури, рано или поздно сломается – если не найдет отдушины. Было жестоко удерживать его на троне, признавали и Гвендаль, и Гюнтер, но никто в Шин-Макоку, кроме него, не понимал столь ясно того, к чему стремился Юури, или настолько же четко не усвоил, как бы он сделал то или иное. Они нуждались в нем – все Шин-Макоку нуждалось, – поэтому Вольфраму было позволено время от времени сбегать, бесцельно бродя по округе – до тех пор, пока он остается в заранее оговоренных жестких границах. Но тот никогда не уходил далеко, помня о своих обязанностях и Грете, которая привязалась к нему еще сильнее, чем раньше. Но он часто уезжал к храму Шин-О, где находил убежище с тех пор, как отбыл Великий Мудрец. Он подружился с Ульрике – и не только потому, что некогда в него вселился Шин-О.  
Но в один прекрасный день ему поручили передать Ульрике послание – да, он был мао, но по-прежнему оставался младшим братом Гвендаля – и заодно взять нужную Гюнтеру книгу. Он прибыл в храм поздним утром, спешился во внутреннем дворике, и они с Ульрике начали медленно прогуливаться вокруг большого зеркального бассейна, где однажды появился Юури, и обсуждать трудности международных отношений. Немного погодя она оставила его, уйдя вроде бы за тем, чтобы принести книгу для Гюнтера и свежие сообщения, переданные по голубиной почте от одного из коллег-шпионов Йозака. Вольфрам принялся ждать, разглядывая бассейн и вспоминая былые деньки. Сегодня поверхность пруда была девственно-гладкой и синей, как летнее небо, и Вольф завороженно разглядывал воду, пока общался с собравшимися вокруг жрицами, ожидая возвращения Ульрике. Что-то встревожило птиц в синем небе, отраженном в бассейне: что-то круглое и белое, оно мелькнуло в воздухе, на миг закрыв солнце.  
Но в воде отражалось не солнце Шин-Макоку, и не здешние облака. В королевстве демонов стояла ранняя осень, небо над Вольфрамом было бледным, прозрачно-голубым, без единого пушистого облачка – совсем непохожим на насыщенный темный сапфир, отражающийся в бассейне.  
А потом это повторилось: мелькание, быстрое движение, бесшумное и удаленное от него несчетным временем и пространством.  
Вот! Опять! Он почти слышал легкий плюх, когда эта штука упала на землю. Вольфрам замер.  
Резко прервал болтовню и с жадным любопытством вгляделся в воду, растолкав всех жриц, чтобы получить лучший обзор, и перегнувшись через самый край так, что ближайшая жрице ради его же безопасности пришлось схватить его за локоть. Это не бейсбольный мячик просвистел, улетая в то, что определенно было чужими облаками? А та фигура вдали – не его ли Юури?!  
– Эй! – бросил он жрицам, не отрывая взгляда от представшего перед ним вида, прикипев взглядом к бассейну. – Вы его видите? Это то, о чем я думаю?!  
Ох, как же давно ему не доводилось видеть черные волосы и черные глаза! Так давно, что он заплатил бы любую цену, только чтобы увидеть их вновь. Вольфрам опасно склонился к неподвижной воде, отбросив поддерживающую руку жрицы, отчаянно стремясь увидеть еще хоть на миг черноволосую и черноглазую фигуру.  
Бассейн исполнил его пожелание, услужливо предоставив 28-му мао отличный детальный обзор. Он приблизил всю группу парней, одетых в полосатые красно-белые униформы, одного спортсмена со странной клеткой на лице и одного, размахивающего палкой странной формы, похожую на ту, что Юури привез из Японии.  
Мимо вновь пролетел круглый мячик, весь в швах (все-таки это бейсбол!) – низкий мяч, яростно крутясь, шлепнулся в рукавицу кэтчера. Черноволосый парень среди таких же черноволосых поморщился, потом улыбнулся и поплевал через плечо, прежде чем снова, присев, занять свою позицию. За его спиной подпрыгнул, размахивая руками, другой черноволосый, знакомые очки поблескивали на солнце.  
 _– Юури?!_

***

  
Вольф оказался у бассейна на коленях, даже не осознав этого, пристально вглядываясь в разворачивающуюся перед ним сцену, хотя его глаза были прикованы только к его Юури. Щека 27-го мао была измазана в грязи, а волосы были мокрыми от пота напряжения. Он расплылся в победной улыбке, когда ему удалось отбить четвертый мяч какому-то парню прямо поверх голов остальных. Вольфрам подумал, что его экс-жених еще никогда не выглядел так хорошо.  
Король Шин-Макоку, встав на колени, провел у бассейна весь день, до сумерек, ни разу не пошевелившись, зачарованно вглядываясь в чудесную воду, что вернула ему его Юури хотя бы на пару часов, приковав взгляд к подрагивающему отражению фигурки парня, который бодро играл в мяч, а потом начал с друзьями бродить по городу, в итоге возвратившись домой кружным путем по неосвещенным улицам, когда вечер уже распростер свои темные пальцы по летнему небу. Вольфрам напряженно смотрел, почти не моргая все то время, что провел там, согнувшись над бассейном – смертельно боясь упустить хотя бы секунду, вздох, вскрик, улыбку; его плечи ссутулились, когда он наклонился вперед, вцепившись для равновесия в холодный каменный краешек. Ульрике, вернувшаяся меньше чем через час с книгой и посланиями, была почти уверена, что ее благородный гость в своем неуемном пыле кувырнется прямо в бассейн, но каким-то образом тот удержался, ни разу не подняв головы и игнорируя всех находившихся во внутреннем дворике, включая верховную жрицу.  
Ульрике, кое-что знавшая о судьбе, предназначении и прочей ерунде в таком духе, только смиренно вздохнула и попросила почетную стражу, выставленную у отведенных мао покоев, временно перебазироваться во дворик: защищать его величество. Откуда-то она знала, что мао отойдет от бассейна, только когда полностью стемнеет.  
Два дня спустя голубь доставил очередное послание верховной жрице от Гвендаля, в котором спрашивалось о возвращении его младшего брата, 28-го мао. Она ответила краткой запиской, где извинялась и сообщала, что король демонов наотрез отказывается покидать храм. Мазоку, управляющий огнем, даже ел около воды – когда вообще вспоминал о том, что надо поесть, – и уходил только тогда, когда Юури превращался в темную неразличимую тень вдалеке. Спал он всего несколько часов, возвращаясь к бассейну с первыми же проблесками рассвета.  
Она за него переживала.  
Вечером третьего дня в храм спешно прибыл Конрад, как раз вернувшийся с очередной таинственной миссии, и вежливо вопросил жриц и Ульрике о причинах странного поведения своего полубрата. Вольфрам даже головы не поднял, когда Конрад мягким шагом подошел к нему и поприветствовал: его внимание было целиком поглощено Юури, который, растянувшись на траве в саду матери, кое-как делал домашние задания на лето под послеполуденным солнцем, на девять десятых уже погрузившись в легкий сон.  
– Вольфрам, – негромко начал Конрад, отослав всех прочь, стоило ему хорошенько присмотреться к 28-му мао. Он тоже задержал взгляд на фигуре мирно растянувшегося 27-го мао, но гораздо дольше он наблюдал за выражениями на непривычно смягчившемся лице своего младшего брата. Оно сияло: Вольфрам фон Бильфельд был так счастлив впервые за много месяцев – если не впервые в жизни. Такому, как Конрад, кому приходилось неделями со стороны наблюдать, как Шибуя Юури легко ускользает через воду к своей земной жизни, эти сверкающие изумрудные глаза и очаровательный румянец просто разрывали сердце. Не то чтобы он не понимал – о да, он  _понимал_ , – но в этом случае Вольф никогда не оправится.  
– Вольфрам, ты выглядишь… усталым. Думаю, тебе стоит…  
– Он отлично выглядит, согласись? – Вольфрам явно не обратил никакого внимания на брата – вопрос, небрежно брошенный через плечо, мог бы адресоваться кому угодно, любому прохожему. Его взгляд был прикован к Юури, как обычно. Он и заговорил-то ради того, чтобы услышать собственный голос, говорящий о Юури в настоящем времени.  
– Здоров, загорел и, смотри, думаю, он немножко вырос. Похоже, он стал выше меня. Конечно, насколько я могу судить: слабак же лежит. Бесполезный дурачок. – Светлая бровь дрогнула в сладком воспоминании о разочарованной нахмуренности. Конрад откашлялся, прочищая горло от внезапно вставшего там комка.  
– Ваше величество, пора возвращаться в замок Клятвы-на-крови. Принцесса уже спрашивала, где же вы.  
Тон Конрада не содержал ни намека на обвинение, ни малейшего признака того, что в глазах всей Шин-Макоку король определенно пренебрегал своими обязанностями ради бездумного удовольствия – наблюдать за тенями на глади воды. Нет, он просто озвучил результат жаркой трехсторонней дискуссии между ним, Гвендалем и Гюнтером, как бы ни больно ему было это говорить – и теперь терпеливо ждал, пока его младший братишка отреагирует.  
– …Похоже,  _он_ по нам не очень скучает, да ведь?  
Зеленые глаза Вольфрама потемнели, но ни на миг не оторвались от лица бывшего жениха. Юури, склонив голову, клевал носом над учебником математики, потом выронил ручку, его черные глаза закрылись.   
– Ему там очень весело и без нас, – рассудительно продолжил Вольфрам, развивая тему, – он постоянно играет в эту противную земную игру, которую так сильно любит, видится с мамой и лордом Шомой, учит всякие странные языки и проводит много времени с парнями, которые совсем ничего о нем не знают, но постоянно подлизываются к нему…  
После этого последнего горького вывода повисло молчание, и Вольфрам быстро заморгал, на глаза навернулись горячие слезы, от которых его зрение расплылось, и он потерял из вида юношу, мирно дремлющего на зеленой траве Земли – домашняя работа была благополучно оставлена на вечер. Могущественный правитель древнего, насыщенного магией королевства устало потер лицо и опять наклонился над поверхностью, напрягаясь всем телом, чтобы вновь ухватить драгоценной образ, запечатлеть его в своем ревнивом сердце.  
– Но это же  _хорошо_. Правда ведь, Конрад?  
Конрад поморщился, не в силах выдавить улыбку.  
Вольфрам тяжело сглотнул: его звонкий тенор внезапно сломался посреди полуриторического вопроса к брату, сдавшись под силой с трудом подавляемых слов о предательстве и утрате, что клокотали в его украшенным жабо горле. Он с усилием обрел над собой некое подобие контроля, напомнив себе, что сам самоотверженно желал этого Шибуе Юури много месяцев назад:  
– Я не хочу, чтобы он был несчастлив, Конрад, ничего такого… Он должен радоваться жизни, он же вернулся к своей с-семье…  
На этих словах его голос, полный искренних чувств, вновь оборвался, и Вольфрам сделал паузу, подавляя душившие его горячий гнев и холодное негодование; ему пришлось помолчать несколько секунд, прежде чем он смог продолжить:  
– Но ведь здесь у Юури тоже есть «семья», разве нет? Только…  
Конрад быстро, но мягко обхватил Вольфрама за плечи: мужественный жест, бессловесное выражение того факта, что ему отчаянно хотелось подхватить братишку, унести прочь от этого мучительного, завораживающего зрелища и крепко-крепко обнять.  
– Я… я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив, я  _очень_ этого хочу, – чуть запинаясь, пробормотал Вольфрам, когда вновь смог заговорить, безрезультатно смахивая струящиеся по его прекрасному лицу слезы, – потому что он должен быть сча… он  _заслуживает_ счастья, пусть даже он п-просто слабак и…. и нерешительный т-трус!  
Весь в слезах, Вольфрам зарычал и, с последним всхлипом, с презрением взмахнул рукой над неподвижной поверхностью бассейна и над идиотом, безмятежно повернувшимся спиной ко всей Шин-Макоку. Кончики его пальцев мазнули по воде, послав слабые круги и разбивая хрустально ясное изображение беспробудно спящего темноволосого юноши. Вольфрам тут же отдернул предательскую конечность, отшатнулся, проклиная свой безрассудный порыв дотянуться через непреодолимый барьер – хотя и знал, что это невозможно. Конрад крепче сжал пальцы на подрагивающих плечах, пока юный чистокровный мао выдерживал молчаливую битву со своими слезами – и победил; непрошенный жест утешения чуть облегчил тяжесть в груди. Он даже нашел в себе смелость проявить немного здорового гнева:  
– …Он сбежал… – …пока не вспомнил, что ему  _можно_ , что его поощряют высказаться – со всей любовью его яростного импульсивного сердца.  
Очередной всхлип был почти не слышен: Вольфрам храбро подавил его. Если бы потребовалось, он сделал бы это снова.  
– Оставил нас, а у меня даже не было шанса сказать ему…  
– Вольфрам.  
Юный мазоку раздраженно пожал плечами от жалости, слышимой в голосе старшего брата, стряхнул с себя его руку и сел на корточки, обхватывая себя за ноющие колени. Он вновь заглянул в бледное зеркало с отражением 27-го мао, чтобы убедиться, что вновь четкое изображение не развеялось, пока он тут выказывал слабость и впадал в беспричинный гнев. Хотя, если говорить начистоту…  
Если говорить начистоту, то его гневный срыв на брата оказал критическое, благотворное влияние на разбитое сердце Вольфрама. Кто-то должен быть услышать, понять и разделить их: часто проглатываемые сожаления, горькие бессвязные речи – прежде чем они, слившись воедино, окончательно утопили бы его королевскую решимость, заставив бежать в сомнительный покой поместья фон Бильфельдов.  
– У меня не получилось, – ровно сказал Вольфрам, подытоживая, не оглядываясь на Конрада. – Мне не дали возможности сказать слабаку ничего: ни даже что я горжусь им, ни даже что буду скучать по нему.  
Правая рука мао, в мозолях от меча, соскользнула с колена и нащупала каменный парапет бассейна, легко проводя по вырезанным в черном мраморе узорам, пока сам мао продолжил свою речь. Конрад заколебался, неуверенный, стоит ли взять эту руку в свою – так он мог бы безмолвно показать Вольфраму, что его семья любит и поддерживает его. Но если бы он так сделал, пострадала бы и так хрупкая гордость брата.  
– Мне так много надо было ему сказать, а теперь он больше не слышит меня, Конрад. Он не видит меня…  
– Вольфрам, прости, – прервал его Конрад, с горечью вздыхая, прекрасно зная ту коварную эмоцию, что завладела сейчас значительной частью жизни его некогда надменного брата. Он на собственном опыте узнал, что значит «сожалеть о чем-то» – слишком глубоко, на его вкус. Ядовитые результаты сожалений можно было стереть лишь уверенными действиями и стойкой надеждой, что все к лучшему, – словом, надеяться на чудо. Но как он мог – да и кто мог бы? – с уверенностью сказать Вольфраму, что Юури поступил правильно, покинув своего жениха, когда Конрад сам в это не верил?  
– …но, по крайней мере,  _я_  его вижу.  
Блаженное утешение – просто видеть Юури после всех этих дней разлуки: не больше, и не меньше. Это зрелище не уменьшало расстояние между ними, оно не решало непреодолимых проблем бытия «здесь» и «там», но почему-то снижало муки самопровозглашенного изгнания Вольфрама.  
Вольфрам тихо шмыгнул носом, вытер его, и уголок рта, идеальной формы и молящего о поцелуях, неохотно искривила унылая полуулыбка. Действительно, его губы были просто-таки созданы для поцелуев, но Шибуя Юури целовал их всего один раз – всего однажды, и других шансов никогда не представится.  
И да, он мог смотреть на вещи с этой стороны, сердито жалуясь, что все это было сделано ради Юури: каждая его тихая жертва, каждый миг слабости… или же он мог быть просто благодарен за этот неожиданный подарок – возможность опосредованно разделить с Юури его нынешнюю жизнь.  
Конрад наблюдал, как 28-й мао сидит, не говоря ни слова, задумчиво бродя взглядом по губам и бровям Юури, по четкой линии его подбородка и черным волосам, треплемым неощущаемым ими ветерком, по его широким плечам под непрезентабельной футболкой, по его длинным ногам, элегантно вытянутым по траве. Вольфрам запечатлевал в памяти все эти мелочи, как будто они не были уже выгравированы на его сетчатке: он смаковал их, сохраняя в память как топливо для грядущих холодных, одиноких дней. Скоро ему надо было уходить: его ждала Грета. Он мог бы рассказать ей обо всем, пусть и осторожно, опасаясь пробудить и ее надежды – как были пробуждены его, в тот миг, когда в водяной глади под самым его носом мелькнули эти смеющиеся черные глаза.  
Его мучило острое до боли искушение – попросить Ульрике дать хоть какой-нибудь намек, как пересечь разделяющий их барьер. Если бы он мог преодолеть его, просто прыгнув в воду, не прошло бы и секунды, прежде чем он погрузился бы в нее, разбив своим телом зеркальную гладь бассейна. Но все было не так просто, и Вольфрам знал, что Ульрике не сможет сделать ему такое одолжение: сила перемещения ушла вместе с Шин-О и Юури, и как Истинного Короля не стало, не стало и Юури.  
Тогда он бы побежал за ним – если бы мог, если бы был уверен, что желанен. Если бы Юури хоть раз обернулся или просто повернул голову, совсем чуточку, только чтобы это стало заметно, Вольфрам бы бросился за ним в пустоту, невзирая, ждут его там или нет. Он потратил бы все бессчетные капли любви в сердце на то, чтобы убедить Юури вернуться – и продал бы свою бессмертную душу, чтобы уйти с ним.  
А теперь он не жил, а существовал: с тех пор, как Юури покинул свое королевство, его сердце стремилось последовать за ним, даже если его тело не могло этого сделать, не могло отчаянно следовать за Юури на Земле так же, как в Шин-Макоку.  
Это было несправедливо – ни с первого взгляда, ни со второго. Юури смеялся, шутил и, очевидно, хорошо проводил время без него. Это казалось неправильным, что он вынужден сидеть тут в одиночестве, страдая, а Юури окружен людьми, которых он любит больше всего на свете. Но в безответной любви не бывает ничего честного, справедливого или равноценного, и этот аспект его больше даже не беспокоил – только бы Юури вернулся на свое законное место.  
Он нужен им, не так ли? Он ведь не один в своей бесконечной тоске?  
Конрад за его спиной поднялся на ноги: от долгого сидения у него затекли колени. Подчиняясь импульсу, он ободряюще погладил Вольфрама по светловолосой голове, как делал когда-то, когда тот был еще совсем ребенком.  
– Вольфрам, я ухожу. Скоро накроют обед – присоединяйся к нам, когда будешь готов.  
Конрад медленно удалился, его черты при этом застыли, словно сделанные из камня: Вольфрам по-прежнему отказывался уходить, а Конрад приехал сюда, чтобы забрать его, но было бы очень трудно давить на него и дальше. Разве они недостаточно уже на него давили?

***

  
– Угу, – невнятно соглашаясь, пробормотал Вольфрам, вновь склоняясь над водой и не заботясь о том, ушел ли его слушатель или нет. Шибуя Юури наконец-то проснулся и заморгал от ветерка, развевавшего ему волосы. Темные глаза пристально вгляделись в сгущающуюся синеву над вершинами деревьев над ним, а потом Юури резко повернул голову, вдыхая какой-то запах – что-то, принесенное невидимым ветерком. Вольфрам выпрямился – что-то…  _нечто_ звало его, привлекало его внимание, – а затем его изумленные зеленые глаза встретились с черными глазами Юури, в первый раз за все долгое бдение ловя его взгляд.  
Было решительно невозможно увидеть в глади бассейна лицо и фигуру Юури, неважно, сколько бы марёку ни хранила эта вода. Еще более маловероятно, что судьба, боги или даже великий Шин-О позволили бы ему так долго утолять свою жажду, так много часов провести в блаженном оцепенении. Но где-то внутри Вольфрам был отчаянно благодарен за такой шанс.  
Но это уже выходило за все рамки возможного и невозможного: то, что их взгляды встретились через все разделяющее их время и пространство, что Юури увидел Вольфрама, практически нависшего над водой, опирающегося коленями и кончиками пальцев, изогнувшегося невероятной дугой, чтобы еще хоть на чуть-чуть приблизить свое залитое слезами лицо к полному любопытства лицу Юури.  
 _– Вольф?.._  
Обрадованный мазоку чуть ли не слышал удивленный голос Юури, хотя в храмовом дворе царила тишина. Он видел, как рот Юури округляется от шока, его глаза, чернее черного, распахиваются в изумлении, а на лице расцветает восторженная улыбка, каждый день преследующая Вольфрама в его снах, пока настоящий мао Шин-Макоку торопливо поднимается с травы, не замечая, как сбрасывает с себя учебники и тетради.  
 _– Вольфрам!_  
Юури к этому времени уже вскочил на ноги, улыбаясь до ушей той улыбкой, что отчетливо помнил и глубоко любил Вольфрам. Юури, истинный японец, от возбуждения принялся что-то неразборчиво тараторить, и Вольфрам громко рассмеялся от радости.  
– Слабак!  
Он нагнулся так сильно над мерцающей гладью, что только чудом не потерял равновесие, когда отражение Юури вдруг придвинулось ближе: тот протянул ему руки, безмолвно маня Вольфрама: «Иди, иди, иди сюда,  _ко мне_ …»  
– Юури!  
И Вольфрам фон Бильфельд совершил то, что так желал сделать в тот проклятый день: бросился вперед и упал, широко распахнув глаза и рот, с шумом и плеском, поднимая волну, погрузился в воду, уйдя в нее с головой. Он ожидал встречающих его рук, теплой груди, куда он мог упасть, звук взволнованного голоса Юури и его восклицаний, конца долгой муки, иссушившей 28-го мао и почти лишившей его души.  
– Юури!  
 _Бульк, бульк.  
Бульк! Тону!_  
Перед его удивленными глазами ясно показались камни на дне, а наполненные водой легкие молили о глотке воздуха.  
 _Юури!_  
Бульк!.. обоги!!!  
«Грета!»  
Конрад и стражницы храма выудили его, промокшего насквозь, из бассейна и уложили его, дрожащего и откашливающегося, на плитах храмового двора, на все лады ругая его импульсивность, а также то, какой он бледный, мокрый и трясущийся, словно при малярии. Воды бассейна вновь стали темны, и когда Вольфрам наконец оглянулся через плечо – не было никакого Юури, никакого раннего летнего вечера, и деревья не колыхались под неощутимым здесь ветерком. Юури не было…  
…и по его бледному как смерть лицу ручьем хлынули слезы, придавая соленый вкус чистым сладким водам Зеркального бассейна Шин-О. Затем Конрад поспешил доставить его в помещения храма Шин-О, попутно сдирая с него мокрую одежду.  
Он рыдал долгие часы, зарывшись под груду одеял, с грелкой на ногах. Конрад приходил и уходил, один раз даже с Ульрике, проверяя лоб своего младшего брата – нет ли жара – и осматривая его конечности и все еще мокрую голову на предмет повреждений. Вольфрам не пострадал – по крайней мере, внешне, но он не переставал рыдать. В конечном счете Конрад вспомнил, что тот не проронил ни слезы с тех пор, как ушел Юури – ни единой с того проклятого богами момента разлуки, когда из широко распахнутых глаз Вольфрама катились слезы, безмолвные и страшные, а Юури даже ни разу не оглянулся.  
Конрад вспомнил, как гадал, надолго ли Вольфрама так хватит, и послал голубя с письмом.

***

  
Почти пробило полночь, когда прибыл Великий Мудрец, одетый, как обычно, во все черное, в своих знаменитых очках. Вольфрам подозрительно глянул на него сквозь опухшие веки, лишь смутно удивившись, с какой стати его преосвященство может быть тут, а Юури – нет.  
Мурата без тени смущения сел на край выделенной Вольфу кровати и поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
– Ч-что?  
Голос Вольфрама был ломок от слез, все еще сдавленным, но в нем уже мелькнули нотки былой нетерпеливости. Ему этот Мурата никогда не нравился: тот слишком много времени проводил с его Юури… даже теперь.  
– А знаешь, все бы получилось, если бы ты еще немножко подождал, – улыбнулся Великий Мудрец и кивнул; его очки блеснули.  
– Ч-то? Что значит «получилось бы», ты, сволочь?!  
Вольфрам сел, сжимая промокшую подушку, и нахмурился: его темперамент понемногу брал верх над его измотанностью.  
– Я только сказал, что если бы ты еще немного подождал, все бы получилось. Но Юури по-прежнему плоховато в этом разбирается, так что, само собой, ничего не вышло. Знай, тебе стоит набраться терпения. Сегодня просто было еще не время.  
Короткое молчание, осознание, затем зеленые глаза распахнулись, и Мурата улыбнулся.  
–  _Когда?_  
Вольфрам пропустил все требования объяснений – когда речь заходила о его женихе, его ум был острым, как игла – и перешел сразу к делу.  
– О, ну, думаю, скоро. Не могу точно сказать, когда конкретно…  
– Что я могу сделать? – Вольфрам сел прямо, сжал свои мозолистые руки солдата и положил их на колени, все следы слез пропали. Если Зеркальному бассейну что-то от него нужно, он останется здесь, а Грету вызовет сюда…  
– Ждать, – ехидно улыбнулся Великий Мудрец, прищурив темные глаза. – Еще немного подождать, вот и все. Юури изумительный тормоз, ты же знаешь, так что, наверное, тебе придется еще какое-то время потерпеть.  
– Здесь?  
Мурата покачал головой, затем плавно повел плечами – действие, страшно раздражавшее Вольфрама в обычном состоянии.  
– Нет, зачем, необязательно здесь. Можно здесь, можно в замке Клятвы-на-крови или где тебе удобнее. Вся суть в воде, а вода всюду, и нет особой разницы, где или когда плюхаться в воду.  
Вольфрам перевел взгляд на свои руки, разглядывая сплетенные пальцы, и остановил себя от очередного «Как долго?». Скорее всего, Мудрец ему не скажет.  
– Но ты, пока ждешь, можешь кое о чем поразмыслить, «жених Юури».  
Вольфрам вскинул голову, пронизывающим взглядом пытаясь заглянуть под очки.  
– Например, как ты будешь вести себя, когда он вернется, или о том, были ли твои предыдущие попытки успешными. Ты умный парень, можешь все осознать.  
Плечи Вольфрама закаменели, и Мурата на миг подумал, не сломает ли тот себе пару пальцев, так сильно их сжимая. Но Вольфрам ничего не сказал, лишь через секунду кивнул.  
– …И ты можешь решить, что ему от тебя будет нужно, когда он вернется, о чем он может тебя попросить. Это ведь совершенно новый мир, согласись? Никакой войны, никаких Ларцов, никакого Шин-О. Все теперь по-другому. И твоя роль будет иной. Тот способ, каким ты защищал и опекал его прежде, тоже изменится. Подумай и об этом тоже, «жених Юури».  
Мудрец резко встал и поправил очки на коротком носе; 28-й мао молча и серьезно следил за его движениями, прежде чем второй раз коротко кивнуть.  
Вольфрам фон Бильфельд был худее, чем Мурата его помнил, зеленые глаза на бледном лице казались слишком большими, а тело – костлявым от небрежного питания. Но он был способным, умным и добрым – Гвендаль и Гюнтер с гордостью поведали Мурате о решительных действиях, предпринятых Вольфрамом за время отсутствия Юури, и каждое из них было нацелено на длительное сохранение мира. Из огненного мазоку выйдет отличный консорт, заключил Мурата, возможно, лучший из всех, кто когда-либо были, – но он решил пока придержать эту информацию при себе. Не стоит портить все веселье.  
– Тогда я пошел: у меня завтра важная встреча, которую нельзя пропустить. Береги себя, «жених Юури», ладно? Мао будет рассчитывать на тебя.  
Он повернулся к двери, но напоследок, ради Шибуи, оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, стал ли цвет лица Вольфрама лучше (стал) и появились ли в этих восхитительных глазах проблески жизни (о да). А потом в своей обычной манере – мягко и таинственно – улыбнулся избранному Шибуей спутнику жизни и небрежно бросил «пока», выходя, торопясь к жрицам, по которым ужасно скучал на Земле. И, закрывая дверь, едва расслышал:  
– …Спасибо, – произнесенное не громче шепота, но все равно искреннее и чуть смущенное. Юури точно будет рад слышать, что его так преданно помнят, решил Мурата. Жаль, что нельзя об этом упомянуть. Может быть, позднее, когда уляжется пыль, поднятая сильнейшим ветром возвращения Юури…


End file.
